Ombre et Lumière
by Myrlia
Summary: Alors que chacun mène une vie tranquille, un coeur pourrait bien s'assombrir...(Shun x Hyoga)
1. Chapter 1

**Ombre et Lumière**

_Bonjour à tous et à toute. Me voilà partie dans une histoire qui sera plutôt longue (je vise_ _la dizaine de chapitres, espérons que j'y arrive). C'est ma première fois dans ce fandom et comme je n'ai pas connu la série récemment (3-4 mois), j'espère ne pas trop me tromper (même si j'ai regardé tous les épisodes)._

_Je n'ai pas vu le film 5 donc je ne connais pas la « fin » de l'anime, mais le contexte de cette fanfiction fait en sorte que tous les Chevaliers d'Or et Seiya soient indemnes. Il se passe après l'arc d'Hades. _

_Il y aura de nombreux pairing… Même s'il y en a des cultes que j'affectionne particulièrement (comme le Shun x Hyoga ou le Camus x Milo), j'essayerais d'en créer d'autres._

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

La nuit était tombée sur le Sanctuaire, une légère brise rafraichissait ces terres arides. Alors que certaines personnes s'entrainaient encore dans les arènes, la plupart de la population retournait dans leur village. En effet, suite à la croissance d'apprentis Chevaliers, un village fut créé dans les environs. C'est ainsi que les Chevaliers de la fondation Kido s'installèrent en Grèce pour devenir plus fort. Saori avait fait construire pour les Chevaliers divins une maison encastré dans une falaise non loin du Sanctuaire. Chacun avait ainsi son appartement, assez grand pour y vivre à plusieurs.

Shiryu y avait emménagé avec Shunrei car Dohko avait enfin repris sa place dans le temple de la Balance.

Ikki avait décidé de voyager dans le monde, prenant une certaine liberté après la fin des combats et ne revenant qu'à son envie.

Seiya, de son côté, ne pensait qu'à s'entrainer. Il acceptait n'importe quel défi qu'il gagnait à chaque fois. Sa sœur Seika, travaillait toujours à l'auberge.

Hyoga était retourné en Sibérie et allait donner à sa mère de véritables obsèques. Une équipe d'intervention avait plongé pour récupérer le corps. Sa tombe allait se trouver dans le cimetière du Sanctuaire à côté de celle de son maître Cristal.

Shun quand à lui, était revenu à un mode de vie normal, étudiant quelque peu la médecine et soignant les combattants grecques. Celui-ci rangeait d'ailleurs son matériel de premiers soins et parti de sa demeure. Il s'éloigna quelque peu du Sanctuaire, se rapprochant de la côte. Le vent y était plus fort et faisait voleter ses cheveux de jade, il s'installa sur un banc de pierre en contemplant la lune se reflétant sur la mer. Malgré le paysage de rêve, Shun soupira. Cela faisait un an que le combat d'Hadès était terminé et aucun autre combat n'avait eu lieu. Il se demandait si tout était fini. Si plus jamais il n'allait être obligé à faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Son côté doux était ravi de cette pensée mais d'un autre côté, il regrettait son passé de Chevalier : après tout son destin était de combattre pour Athéna, désormais il n'avait plus de but. Il se sentait un peu vide. Il aurait aimé avoir une motivation dans sa vie ils avaient été élevés pour devenir Chevalier et il n'avait donc jamais pensé à devenir autre chose. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la plainte, comparée à avant sa vie ressemblait au paradis. Un sourire de satisfaction parcouru son visage légèrement rosé par le froid du mistral. Ses paupières commençaient à se faire lourdes, et son esprit s'embrumait.

Ses pensées dévièrent sur Ikki. Il devait se l'avouer, il lui manquait énormément… Ils n'avaient jamais pu vivre dans une véritable ambiance conviviale. Il aurait voulu rattraper le temps perdu, notamment s'il avait pu l'accompagner ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans un de ses voyages. Ce devait être passionnant de visiter pleins de pays, de découvrir de nouvelles cultures. Mais il ne voulait pas se séparer de ces proches. Et puis Hyoga… A l'heure qu'il était, il devait être dans un avion avec sa défunte mère… Il s'était surpris à ne penser qu'à lui durant son absence. Pourquoi se focalisait-il sur son ami russe ?

Les yeux clos, il écouta les vagues se briser sur la falaise. Ce son le berçait et apaisait son âme. Tandis qu'il tombait peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée, il ne vit pas une ombre s'approcher silencieusement.

Hyoga était revenu de Sibérie. Avec le décalage horaire, il se sentait en pleine forme alors que l'heure grecque avoisinait les deux heures matinales. Il décida donc de se promener aux abords du Sanctuaire, ne voulant pas déranger ses amis. Il huma l'air marin, c'était vraiment différent des plaines enneigées. La verdure méditerranéenne était tellement belle, il pourra cueillir autant de fleurs qu'il voudra pour sa mère. Il s'étira et laissa l'air s'engouffrer dans sa chevelure dorée, son cœur se sentait apaisé à présent. Il avait eu tout ce qu'il avait désiré, ou presque. Son cœur qui commençait doucement à dégeler ne voulait appartenir qu'à une personne. Il jeta un regard et vit une ombre sur le banc en pierre surplombant la vue panoramique. Son cœur rata un battement, il reconnut immédiatement cette fine silhouette.

_ Shun ?

Hyoga s'approcha doucement de son ami, inquiet de ne pas le voir réagir. Quand il se retrouva devant lui, il sourit doucement. Andromède dormait paisiblement, ses grands cils efféminaient son visage déjà fin. Qui aurait cru qu'un ange comme lui était la réincarnation du Dieu des Enfers : Hadès. Il s'assit à côté et écarta une mèche de son visage. Il était froid, un peu trop même. Il se leva et porta son ami délicatement dans ses bras, le collant contre son torse. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, emporté dans un sommeil profond. Hyoga le transporta dans son appartement, ne voulant pas s'embêter à trouver les clefs du Chevalier et eut un temps d'arrêt : il n'avait qu'un lit. Il n'allait pas l'installer sur le canapé mais ce serait ridicule qu'il y aille lui-même…

* * *

Le soleil traversa les rideaux de soie et vint réchauffer le visage pâle de Shun. Il grogna légèrement, ne supportant pas la lumière attaquant ses yeux puis alla se réfugier sous la couette rencontrant un objet non-identifié. Sursautant, il découvrit le torse dénudé du russe ce qui le fit rougir d'embarras. Depuis quand était-il rentré ? Non pire que ça : pourquoi dormaient-ils ensembles ? Il se redressa et observa son ami blond. Alors que Cygnus était d'un naturel froid et peu émotif en situation normale, il arborait une sérénité enfantine.

Si seulement ils avaient pu garder leur naïveté et leur enfance intacte… Mais il avait fallu qu'ils s'entrainent dès leur plus jeune âge, qu'ils se battent jusqu'à la mort. Qu'ils tuent leurs ennemis. Ils étaient tous souillés par le sang alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas majeurs.

Andromède caressa la joue de Hyoga qui frémit sous ce contact. Enfin, celui-ci se réveilla doucement et s'étira. Il sourit de suite à son invité qui le lui rendit.

_C'est dangereux tu sais, de s'endormir n'importe où.

Le regard de Hyoga était à demi sévère, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Shun comprit qu'il essayait de le mettre en garde.

_Désolé… Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

Il baissa les yeux en signe de pardon.

_Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais bien que je dis ça pour toi.

Il sourit puis se releva.

_Aujourd'hui, ma mère va se faire enterrer… Ce serra vers quinze heures, j'espère que tu viendras.

_Et comment, Hyoga ! Tu sais très bien que tu peux compter sur moi !

Shun lui prit ses mains et planta son regard émeraude dans celui de givre du Chevalier des Glaces.

_Je serais toujours là pour toi, continua-t-il.

Hyoga rougit sur le coup, Shun était si… sincère. Il avait le don de le rendre vivant. Mais il ne voulait pas être faible, montrer ses sentiments.

_Merci. Bon… on va manger ?

_Oui, répondit Andromède gaiement.

Ils s'habillèrent et descendirent pour aller dans la salle commune.

* * *

_Comment ça pas de viande au petit-déjeuner ?!

Le Chevalier Pégase s'était levé en laissant son cosmos s'échapper.

_Parfaitement, s'écria Aldebaran en se levant à son tour, il faut être plus respectueux envers ce que la nature nous offre !

_Oh, la vache nous fait du sentimentalisme. Va retrouver tes petites fleurs, papy !

Le « papy » en question se craqua les articulations des doigts et vociféra :

_Allons régler ça le canasson, tu veux ? Dans le colisée !

_Quand tu veux le bœuf, répondit Seiya sur le même ton.

Un brouhaha commença à s'élever dans la salle. Les Chevaliers d'Or et les Chevaliers Divins rassemblés essayèrent pour la plupart de calmer les esprits.

_Allons Seiya, dis Shiryu, tu ne vas pas te battre pour si peu.

_Tu ne sais pas que la viande c'était la vie même, mon ami ?

_Seiya.

Shaka s'approcha de lui les yeux clos et porta sa main sur son épaule.

_Bien qu'étant de l'avis d'Aldebaran, je te conseille de ne pas entamer de conflit inutile.

_Humf…

Alors que Seiya commençait à bouder, le Chevalier du Taureau prit un air supérieur. Il aimait tellement chercher les embrouilles, et Pégase était le meilleur des boucs émissaires.

_Bon d'accord, j'arrête de me battre.

Le Taureau ne put contenir un rire moqueur.

_ ALDEBARAN ! VIENS LA QUE JE TE BUTE !

Et ils s'en allèrent tous deux dehors.

Mu soupira.

_Et après c'est moi qu'on vient voir en pleurant pour tout réparer…

Deathmask se mit à rire.

_HAHAHA ! Je vais peut-être avoir de nouveaux visages dans ma chambre.

Aphrodite apparu.

_Alala, dire que mes roses spéciales pour enterrement sont en train de fleurir. Bien que la plupart sont réservées pour cet après-midi je peux bien faire une exception.

Milo s'approcha, la mine renfrognée.

_S'ils foutent le bordel, je les ferrais reconstruire le Sanctuaire poussière par poussière avec la langue.

Dohko ria aux éclats

_Mais c'est que tu ferais presque peur mon petit Scorpion !

Shura s'approcha du groupe :

_Je pense tout de même qu'il faudrait les suivre au cas où…

Aioria s'élança vers la sortie.

_On va les encourager !

Saga et Kanon se regardèrent avec exaspération mais suivirent le groupe accompagnés de Shiryu et Shunrei.

* * *

_Heu… où est-ce qu'ils sont tous ?

Hyoga jeta un regard interrogateur vers Shun, tout aussi perdu que lui. Tout à coup, un bruit de fin de monde se fit entendre.

_Pas la peine de répondre, j'ai eu ma réponse.

Et ils coururent ensemble vers le Colisée.

* * *

Le combat faisait rage. Tandis qu'un véritable système de paris se mettait en place, une cohorte d'apprentis Chevaliers encourageait leur idole. Il était à peine dix heures du matin que la chaleur s'installait, avoisinant les trente-sept degrés. Hyoga et Shun s'installèrent dans les gradins, vite rejoint par Shiryu Shunrei étant allée en ville avec Seika. Tous les trois encouragèrent Seiya tandis que le Chevalier du Lion et du Cancer criaient à la victoire de leur confrère. Une heure plus tard, le combat ne finissait toujours pas. La plupart des gens découragés, retournèrent à leurs occupations initiales. Ce ne fut qu'aux alentours de midi que les deux concurrents se regardèrent dans un ultime défi. Tous les spectateurs présents savaient que ce coup allait être le dernier. Le Chevalier Pégase prépara sa main, y mettant toute la force devant le Chevalier d'Or faisant de même. C'est alors que Seiya cria :

_PIERRE !

_PAPIER !

Un silence se fit. Puis les acclamations de joie fusèrent pour féliciter Aldebaran. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, triomphant. Le perdant jura puis, en bon joueur, alla serrer la main de son adversaire. La cloche du repas sonna et tout le monde se rendit dans leur lieu respectif.

Hyoga fit l'annonce de l'enterrement et tous ses amis lui promirent leur présence. Au fond de lui, le Chevalier de Glace se sentait heureux de pouvoir compter sur tant de personne. Sa mère allait enfin pouvoir trouver le repos éternel dans une véritable tombe.

* * *

Bien que n'ayant pas d'église ni de prêtre, la cérémonie se passa au temple d'Athéna, supervisée par Sion. Ses paroles résonnaient sur les piliers, elles apaisaient les âmes par leur beauté pure. Les Chevaliers d'Or étaient à genoux, rendant hommage à la défunte. Hyoga sentait son cœur se serrer quelque peu, il était heureux pour sa mère même si, cela annonçait surtout la fin. Il sentit un cosmos rassurant l'entourer. Il tourna la tête et vit Shun le regarder avec tendresse, tout de suite le Russe se sentit plus confiant.

Alors que le cortège funèbre arrivait dans le cimetière, Shun frissonna. L'air devenait étrangement froid… Etait-ce parce que le Chevalier du Cygne se sentait bouleversé ? Il ferait mieux de le réconforter.

Le corps avait été enterré et chacun donnait à présent une offrande à la mère de Hyoga. Quand vint le tour d'Aphrodite et Camus, le Chevalier des Poissons déposa ses plus belles roses autour de la pierre tombale et Camus utilisa son zéro absolu sur elles. Ainsi, les roses prisent dans la glace éternelles resteraient à tout jamais. Tout le monde fut pris d'une certaine admiration pour cette idée.

_Comme quoi, les thons ont surtout un cerveau, chuchota Deathmask.

_Hinhin, très drôle Kraby. Mais viendra ton tour bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas , répondit Aphrodite qui avait tout entendu.

Cela remis un peu de bonne humeur dans le groupe. Même Hyoga esquissa un sourire.

Petit à petit, les personnes partaient après avoir salué le Russe. Lui-même se força à détourner le regard et partir à son tour. Il alla vers la falaise où il avait trouvé Shun ce matin. Arrivé, il s'assit sur le banc de pierre et contempla l'horizon. Le soleil ardent se couchait enfin, traçant des sillons orangés sur l'eau bleue turquoise. La beauté de ce spectacle lui coupa le souffle, comme si le temps s'était arrêté : il avait l'impression que tous ses soucis s'envolaient en un instant.

Un cosmos familier s'approcha de lui. Il se retourna et aperçut le Chevalier d'Andromède.

_Je savais que tu serrais là, dit le nouveau venu en s'asseyant à son tour.

_Je comprends pourquoi tu viens ici, tu as trouvé un bel endroit…

_Oui c'est vrai, pour tout te dire c'est moi-même qui ai installé le banc, je ne sais pas si d'autres personnes le connaisse du coup.

_Un peu comme une base secrète ?

Shun rit doucement.

_On peut appeler ça comme ça.

La première brise fraiche de la soirée commença à souffler, et Hyoga vit Shun soupirer d'aise. C'était un peu étrange car celui-ci était d'habitude frileux. Il commença à le regarder de manière inquiète ce qui n'échappa pas à son ami, pensant qu'il avait un problème.

_Tu vas bien ? demanda alors le Japonais.

Il mit une main sur son front.

_Hyoga, tu es brûlant !

_Non Shun, poursuivit celui-ci en paniquant, c'est toi qui es glacé !

_Pourtant je me sens bi…

Hyoga le regarda chanceler puis tomber inerte au sol.

_Shun… SHUN !

* * *

_Voilà le premier chapitre de terminé, j'attends vos avis avec impatience et à bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Tadaaam ! Voilà le chapitre 2 en espérant qu'il plaise. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Bizarrement, quand je veux faire des fic' sérieuses j'y arrive pas. _

_Je n'avais pas mis de Disclaimer avant mais vu comme c'est évident…_

_J'en met un pour la forme !_

_Disclaimer : Tout à Masami-sama, l'homme de mes rêves (ou pas). J'ai dessiner Milo donc peut-être qu'on me le donnera ? Non ? Tant pis…_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Cet endroit… Il le connaissait…_

_Shun.

_Cette voix ! Hades ?_

_N'ai pas peur Shun.

_Cela ressemblait vraiment à une blague venant de lui._

_Comme tu le sais, je ne peux plus te posséder.

_Encore heureux, vu comme le Dieu des Enfers avait dégusté lors de la Guerre Sainte._

_Je voulais juste te dire… Que j'avais reconnu ta valeur.

_Sa valeur ? Que voulait-il dire ?_

_Lorsque je t'ai possédé, tu as su vite te dégager de mon emprise. Toi qui es l'être le plus pur, tu as su ne pas être souillé. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te céder une partie de mon pouvoir.

_Du pouvoir ? Mais il ne voulait pas lui !_

_Prends. Prends le pouvoir des ténèbres !

Un halo bleu se propagea dans son esprit et un puissant cosmos se mélangea au sien.

* * *

Hyoga veillait sur Shun, la peur au ventre. Son visage était blême et sa respiration faible. Que se passait-il ? C'est comme si la vie le quittait petit à petit… Il avait couru jusqu'à la Maison du Bélier demander de l'aide à Mu qui à son tour, avait appelé Shaka. Ils avaient alors installé Andromède dans son appartement, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient impuissants face à ce mal mystérieux. Ils ne pouvaient donc qu'attendre. Il prit sa main et tenta de la réchauffer, en vain. Il avait voulu aider Shun en lui transmettant son cosmos mais cela ne servit à rien, en effet seule son âme semblait touchée comme si elle était partie.

_Merde… c'est pas possible.

Intérieurement, Cygnus rageait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas sauver son ami dans le besoin alors qu'il était juste à côté ? Soudain il sentit un puissant cosmos entrer en Shun. Il sursauta. Il connaissait ce cosmos mais n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit des bras l'entourer. En baissant la tête, il remarqua que Shun était à genoux sur le lit, enlaçant sa taille de ses bras maigres. Il rougit immédiatement car c'était la première fois qu'Andromède s'accrochait à lui comme ça.

_Hyoga… Je… Je…

Et des larmes coulèrent à flots. Le russe avait perdu tous ses mots, il raffermit ses bras sur le corps tremblant et essaya de calmer l'esprit du Chevalier. Quelques instants plus tard, il ne ressentait plus de force sur lui et Shun s'évanouit. Avec soulagement, Hyoga constata que sa température redevenait normale et son pouls régulier. Il le réinstalla dans le lit et le borda avec une couverture. Ce qui venait de se passer ne prévoyait rien de bon pour la suite. Mais Shun était sauf, et c'était le principal.

* * *

En proie d'une fatigue interminable, Shun battit des paupières. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il se redressa difficilement sur le lit. Ce rêve… Etait-il réel ? Il se leva et tomba immédiatement par terre.

_Merde, pesta-t-il, c'est comme si je n'avais plus de force…

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Seiya qui se précipita vers lui.

_Shun ! Ça va ?

_Seiya… Aides moi…

_Oui, oui attends je vais te remettre au lit.

_Non, aux WC : j'vais vomir.

La lueur de peur dans les yeux de Seiya indiquait clairement « Steuplait ne me fais pas ça, tu peux cracher autant de sang que tu veux mais pas de vomis » et il l'aida simplement à aller à la cuvette.

* * *

Seiya arriva vers Hyoga en courant. Interloqué celui-ci lui porta toute son attention.

_Aah… Hyoga… Shun est réveillé, Mu et Shaka sont allés le voir mais…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le Chevalier de Glace était déjà parti.

* * *

_Hades a quoi ?

Hyoga se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, ne comprenant pas ce que Shaka et Mu venaient de dire. S'était-il fait possédé à nouveau ? Non, c'était différent : il sentait la puissance d'Hades mais pas son esprit.

_Tu étais donc là.

Mu s'était tourné vers lui, constatant simplement sa présence.

_Hyoga, ce que tu viens d'entendre ne doit pas trop se propager, déclara Le Chevalier du Bélier. Des personnes du Sanctuaire pourraient prendre peur et cela pourrait virer au drame. J'en informerais personnellement le Grand Pope.

_Mais, comment va Shun ? Y-a-t-il un risque que Hades se manifeste, demanda Cygnus.

_Rassures-toi.

Shaka prit la parole.

_L'âme d'Hades n'est pas revenue, simplement une partie de son cosmos est arrivée jusqu'ici. Désormais, le corps d'Andromède combat cette éventuelle menace.

Il tourna sa tête vers le Japonais, en proie à la souffrance tout en ayant les yeux clos. Cette image peina Cygnus. Il s'approcha de son ami et lui prit sa main. Encore et toujours, il était impuissant… Il serra les dents de frustrations. Voyant que le Chevalier du Cygne était dans ses pensées, Mu et Shaka s'en allèrent faire leur rapport et les laissèrent seuls. Alors que le silence régnait, une voix s'éleva.

_Hyoga…

L'interpellé sursauta. Shun s'était réveillé et le regardait de ses yeux verts émeraude.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien.

Il sourit difficilement.

_Je suis plus fort que je n'en ai l'air. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété…

Des bras l'accueillirent et son visage se retrouva contre le torse du Russe.

_Ne me refait plus ça, j'ai cru mourir en te voyant si mal.

Rougissant fermement, il lui entoura la taille à son tour. Le corps de Hyoga était légèrement frais et cela lui prodiguait un bien fou.

_Ne t'inquiète plus Hyoga, tout ira bien maintenant.

L'atmosphère changea dans la pièce, tous deux sentirent une gêne étrange les envahir. N'osant à peine respirer, ils ressentirent une émotion partagée : comme si quelque chose d'enfouis au plus profond d'eux tentait de ressortir. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se fixèrent fiévreusement, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ils se rapprochèrent peu à peu, mêlant leurs souffles quand soudain…

_Shun, p'tit saligaud : tu pensais faire une fête de rétablissement sans nous ?

Seiya était rentré en trombes suivi de près de Shiryu et … Ikki ?

_Ni-san ! Tu étais rentré ?

Rapidement, le Chevalier de Glace avait repris sa place initiale sur le bord du lit et arborait son habituelle expression neutre. Ikki lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais se retourna vite vers son frère.

_En fait je viens juste d'arriver. Dès que j'ai entendu ce qu'il t'était arrivé je suis venu te voir.

_Ça me fait plaisir.

Malgré sa fatigue, le sourire d'Andromède était resplendissant. Le Chevalier Pégase s'approcha et tendis un verre au malade.

_Allez, pour que tu reprennes la santé.

_Heu… si tu veux, dis l'alité peu rassuré.

Il but cul sec et s'étouffa.

_Seiya, y'avais quoi dedans ?

_De l'ouzo pur ! Haha, alcool régional !

Tout le monde le regarda, paniqué.

_Tu sais au moins ce que tu viens de déclencher ?

Shiryu avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Pégase pour attirer son intention.

_Plait-il ?

Ikki s'approcha à son tour.

_Il y a bien une règle concernant mon frère qui faut respecter à part de ne lui faire aucun mal : ne jamais le faire boire.

_Mais pourquoi ?

Un hoquet se fit entendre et tout le monde se figea.

_Désolé, annonça Hyoga, il a trouvé la bouteille.

* * *

_C'est donc pour cela qu'il est préférable de surveiller la situation.

Mu regarda ensuite le Grand Pope : Sion. Il était agenouillé avec Shaka devant son maître.

_Je vois. Mais n'en informer pas les autres, inutile de les inquiéter pour l'instant.

_A vos ordres Grand Pope, répondirent en chœur les deux Chevaliers d'Or.

Sion eut un temps d'arrêt, ayant l'air de percevoir quelque chose. Mu et Shaka se regardèrent avec appréhension et intensifièrent leur cosmos pour détecter l'intrus : ils reconnurent sans problèmes les cinq Chevaliers Divins. Cependant leur cosmos ne paraissait pas en danger.

_Pour ça non plus ne vous inquiéter pas, finit par annoncer le Chevalier centenaire avec un pointe d'amusement dans la voix, c'est bien qu'ils profitent de leur jeunesse.

* * *

_JE SUIS LE ROI DU MOOOOONDE, cria un Shun surexcité.

En effet, le Chevalier d'Andromède courrait à travers tout le Sanctuaire. Nu. Suivit de près par Hyoga et Ikki, Seiya rigolant tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme et Shiryu ne voulant pas le laisser seul.

_VOUS M'PRENEZ POUR UNE MAUVIETTE, J'VAIS VOUS EN FOUTRE PLEIN LA VUE ! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Il s'arrêta dans une sorte d'arène et intensifia son cosmos à son paroxysme. Les quatre autres Chevaliers le regardèrent sans comprendre jusqu'à entendre un cri.

_NEBULA STORM !

Et un trou se forma dans la falaise. Tout le monde en resta bouche bée.

_Ça commence à devenir dangereux là, non ? demanda Shiryu les sourcils froncés.

_Ikki, fais quelque chose ! C'est ton petit frère après tout, renchéri Seiya.

_Dîtes moi ce que vous voulez, quand il est comme ça il n'écoute rien, soupira Ikki.

Un nouveau coup se fit entendre et les gradins volèrent en éclats.

_Shun !

Celui-ci se retourna, un air idiot sur le visage. C'était Hyoga qui s'était approché de lui.

_Ouiiiiii, demanda Andromède l'air tout content.

_Heuuu, arrête de tout casser steplait.

_Pfff, d'accord mais en échange de quelque chose.

Le sourire qu'arborait son ami ne laissait rien présager de bon.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?

Il vit Shun se rapprocher de lui dangereusement et planter son regard dans le sien. Il posa un œil sur le corps dévoilé (heureusement en cours de route ils avaient réussi à lui mettre un drap sur les hanches) et rougit, se sentant devenir toute chose.

_Bouh, cria le Chevalier Pégase, il se rince l'œil !

_Mais tais-toi donc,_ pensa Cygnus en fermant les yeux.

L'instant d'après il sentit un contact chaud sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux par surprise. Shun était en train de l'embrasser. Tout le monde les regardait choqués par la scène produite sous leurs yeux. Enfin, Andromède se retira et se lécha la lèvre supérieure en disant tout calmement :

_Voilà.

Un long moment de blanc passa sans que personne ne dise quoique ce soit.

_Bon bah j'vais dormir.

Shun s'installa par terre et sa respiration se fit plus lourde : il s'était réellement endormi.

Seiya et Shiryu se regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire. Ils rirent tellement fort que sous le supplice qu'enduraient leurs côtes, ils roulèrent à terre. Ikki écrasa sa main sur son visage, l'air sidéré par ce qui se passait. Hyoga resta pétrifié jusqu'à ce que le Phoenix le fasse réagir.

_Bon allez, on va mettre cette furie qui me sert de frère au lit, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du Chevalier des Glaces.

_Heu oui.

Par réflexe qui souleva le bourré comme une princesse.

_C'est vrai que ça fait une belle image, constata Ikki.

_Pardon ?

Hyoga le regarda sans comprendre.

_Bah Seiya m'a expliqué comment tu avais transporté mon frère jusqu'à la Maison du Scorpion.

_C'est vrai, dit-il soudainement rattrapé par ses souvenirs, je lui suis tellement reconnaissant.

Ce sentiment de reconnaissance mêlé à celui d'amertume de sa propre faiblesse : il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

_Prends bien soin de lui alors.

Ikki lui sourit puis le salua de la main avant de partir. Hyoga le regarda puis sentit son visage devenir rouge. Alors il avait tout deviné ?

_Bon bah bonne nuit, Prince des neiges.

Seiya commençait à partir, suivit de près par Shiryu. Le « Prince » regarda le corps qu'il avait dans les mains. Shun avait repris des couleurs et semblait apaisé à présent. Son expression s'adoucit d'attendrissement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être mignon quand même.

_Hem.

Hyoga sursauta et se tourna vers l'inconnu.

_Tu pourrais quand même ne pas rester planté là toute la nuit si possible, lui rappela Ikki.

Sans en entendre plus, Cygnus se précipita vers leur résidence.

* * *

_Voilà c'est fini pour cette fois. Par rapport à Hades, ce ne sera pas de la possession (je pense que ça a assez été revisité comme ça). Puis il est pas traumatisé mon ptit Shun ! Il est fort ! _

_J'essaye toujours de le défendre devant mon copain qui le traite de « tapette ». (Remarque avec le doubleur pour l'arc d'Hades c'est pas étonnant) mais tout de même…_

_Ma vie on s'en fout._

_Un p'tite **review** ? Même toute petite ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà un autre chapitre de terminé. Je remercie les reviewers : c'est grâce à vous si j'apprécie autant d'écrire ! _

_Pour l'instant on se focalise beaucoup sur Hyoga et Shun (surtout Shun en fait), mais je ne vous cache que je vais un peu les lâcher au bout d'un moment. J'ai tout un tas de Chevalier à mettre en scène, même ceux que je n'aime pas ! (je les aime tous en fait je crois sauf les moches xD)_

_Je n'ai pas un rythme de publication précis : il m'en faudrait un ? Mais après j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir le tenir._

_Allé, place à la trame principale !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

_Je peux savoir QUI a foutu tout ce bordel la nuit dernière ?

Les cinq Chevaliers Divins étaient à genoux devant un Milo passablement énervé. Ils se retrouvaient bien embêtés à ne pas savoir quoi répondre sachant que Shun ne se souvenait de rien et s'était réveillé avec une fraicheur telle que personne ne pouvait le soupçonner d'avoir été saoul. Lui-même regardait ses camarades avec un air innocent, ne sachant pas de quoi il était soupçonné. Comment lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait ? N'y tenant plus Ikki se redressa et pointa son doigt vers Pégase.

_Tout est de sa faute !

_Plaît-il, demanda Seiya.

Hyoga se leva à son tour.

_Parfaitement, sans lui rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

_Mais… mais...

Se sentant trahis, Pégase se tourna vers son meilleur ami Shiryu en cherchant un peu de réconfort. Le dragon lui fit un sourire puis ajouta :

_Désolé Seiya, mais tu dois reconnaitre tes fautes.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du Chevalier et il s'enfuit en courant.

_Je vous déteeeeeeste !

Tous le regardèrent avec exaspération.

_Je crois que j'ai manqué un épisode, dit Shun un peu perdu.

_On t'expliquera un peu plus tard, répondit Ikki.

Soudain Seiya tomba à terre. Un rayon rouge avait fusé sur lui.

_Scarlet Needle.

Le Chevalier du Scorpion s'approchait du Chevalier Pégase.

_Tu pensais pouvoir t'enfuir, dit-il avec un sourire sadique, j'vais te donner une véritable raison de vouloir le faire.

_Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?

_Parce que c'est toujours toi qui fait des conneries.

_Et voilà, systématiquement moi. On pourrait pas en discuter plutôt ?

_Laisses moi réfléchir… Eh… Non.

Il prit la jambe de Pégase et le traina du mieux qu'il pouvait jusqu'aux ruines causées par la veille.

* * *

_J'ai fait ça moi ?!

Ikki avait expliqué à Shun comment il avait détruit quelques installations du Sanctuaire. Cela choqua en un sens Andromède qui ne pensait pas pouvoir faire ce genre de chose. Il se retourna alors vers Seiya qui avait dû endurer toute la peine, couvert de bleus et d'égratignures.

_Je suis vraiment désolé !

Shun s'était incliné tellement il avait honte d'avoir fait subir ça à son ami.

_C'est pas grave, Shun, c'est vrai que je suis un peu fautif de t'avoir fait boire.

_Même.

_Bien. Je sais quoi te faire faire alors pour que tu te fasses pardonner.

Tout le monde regarda Pégase avec étonnement : que pouvait-il demander ?

_J'vais te faire regretter d'être né si tu oses faire n'importe quoi à mon frère_, pensa Ikki.

_Tu vas m'apporter mon petit déjeuner tous les jours en tenu de Maid !

Tout le monde tomba à terre. Shun était rouge comme une pivoine mais c'est Hyoga qui s'interposa.

_Mais ça va pas la tête, s'énerva Cygnus.

_Reste calme le givré, je rigolais. Mais par contre j'ai vraiment une tâche pour toi Shun.

Celui-ci le regarda, essayant de dissimuler la gêne qu'il avait emmagasiné précédent.

_Oui ? demanda le Chevalier d'Andromède peu sûr de lui.

_Tu voudrais pas nous organiser des vacances ?

Shun fut étonné par cette demande soudaine.

_C'est vrai quoi, on a jamais été tous ensemble quelque part pour le plaisir ! Alors qu'on a combattu tous ensemble tant de temps, on a juste commencé à se séparer. Je sais pas pour vous mais je veux pas briser nos liens aussi facilement. Je veux au moins qu'on ait de beaux souvenirs avant d'avoir notre propre vie…

Tout le monde le regarda dans un silence. Dans un accord inaudible, ils s'approchèrent tous pour une étreinte commune, ils restèrent longtemps comme ça. C'était juste une preuve d'amitié, presque fraternelle : n'ayant qu'une famille réduite ou aucune pour certains ils se sentaient comme des frères. Se dégageant les uns des autres, Shun répondit dans un souffle, le regard brillant :

_Bien sûr que j'accepte Seiya. On va se créer un tas de bon souvenirs ensemble.

Le Chevalier Pégase sourit à cette réponse, tout heureux d'avoir un peu déballé ce qu'il pensait à ses proches.

* * *

_Shun, s'écria Jabu, ça te dis de faire un duel avec moi ?

Shun regardait les entrainements dans le Colysée quand il vit le chevalier de la Licorne s'approcher de lui.

_Je ne crois pas pouvoir te contenter comme adversaire… Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Seiya ?

Jabu se gratta la tempe de son doigt comme s'il cherchait ses mots puis lui avoua :

_Tu sais avant on me comparait souvent à Seiya pour nos caractères… similaires. Mais il a toujours été plus fort que moi. J'ai décidé de changer et de penser plus, en fait je t'admire un peu par le fait que tu arrives toujours garder ton sang-froid devant tes ennemis. Donc… c'est pour ça que je voulais m'entrainer avec toi dorénavant.

Andromède écarquilla les yeux. Jabu s'était toujours moqué de lui à cause de son allure androgyne et de son caractère trop gentil mais il avait réussi à obtenir son respect. Cela le toucha profondément et lui remonta le moral.

_J'accepte alors, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Jabu se précipita alors au centre du Colysée où venait de finir un combat, vite rejoint par Shun. Tous les deux revêtirent leur armure respective, et se firent face. Quelques spectateurs se placèrent dans les gradins, curieux de voir un des Chevaliers Divins se battre.

* * *

_Andromède se bat contre la Licorne, j'aurais aimé ne pas être de service pour observer le combat, dit un garde posté à l'entrée du Sanctuaire à son ami.

_Je peux les prendre en vidéo avec mon caméscope si tu veux.

_Oh, ça serait super, merci !

Hyoga qui parlait avec Camus, surprit leur conversation. C'était rare que Shun accepte un combat, lui aussi voulait aller voir.

_Et bien vas-y, répondit son Maître comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

_Merci et désolé !

Il accouru en direction du centre du Sanctuaire. Le français le regarda d'un air envieux.

_Ah la jeunesse_, pensa-t-il,_ peut-être que je devrais aussi me trouver quelqu'un…_

Sur cette idée, il retourna dans sa Maison Zodiacale.

* * *

_Je te propose de faire ce combat en deux parties. La première en n'utilisant pas notre cosmos suivi d'une où tous les coups seront permis.

Shun opina de la tête, même si le combat au corps à corps n'était pas sa spécialité, il avait confiance en son agilité.

Ils se mirent en position de combat, attendant une opportunité quelconque pour attaquer. Jabu commença en élançant son pied vers Shun, celui-ci para de son bras droit et le repoussa en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes. Atterrissant en un salto-arrière, le Chevalier de la Licorne analysa rapidement la situation puis s'élança à nouveau, cette fois en glissant sur le sol et déséquilibra Andromède en frappant sa cheville. Il tomba lourdement par terre en poussant un râle de protestation, puis esquiva en roulant sur le côté Jabu qui avait sauté sur lui. Prenant appui sur ses mains, il propulsa ses jambes dans le ventre de Jabu. Celui-ci cracha sous le choc puis recula de quelques pas. Shun se releva et serra les poings. Trouvant cela intéressant le Chevalier de la Licorne les serra à son tour et lui décocha un coup de poing visant le nez d'Andromède. S'attendant à ce mouvement, il dévia son visage puis propulsa son propre poing dans la tempe de son opposant. La paume ouverte, Jabu récupéra sa main et la tourna violement. Sous la douleur Shun suivit le mouvement et se retrouva face au sol puis fit une roulade en arrière pour se redresser. Ils se remirent face à face en position de défense et profitèrent de cet instant de répit pour reprendre leur souffle. Cette fois, Andromède prit de l'avance : il donna un coup de poing banale à son adversaire qui para par pur réflexe quand il se rendu compte que ce n'était qu'un leurre. La jambe de Shun se leva percutant la mâchoire inférieure du Chevalier de la Licorne celui-ci se souleva du sol et tomba à la renverse, un filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres.

_Pas mal du tout Shun, dit Jabu en se relevant, testons maintenant notre cosmos si tu veux bien.

_Ça me va, répondit le Chevalier Divin.

Dans les gradins, Hyoga était installé à côté de Mu. C'était assez rare de voir un Chevalier d'Or de venir dans cette partie du Sanctuaire, si bien que le russe soupçonna le Bélier d'avoir un but un peu plus précis. Sentant le regard insistant de Cygnus, Mu se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard voulant se faire réconfortant. Sa présence avait-elle un rapport direct avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ? En tout cas, il devait rester vigilant.

Jabu commença en premier à intensifier son cosmos, se concentrant pour qu'il soit plus puissant. Lorsqu'à son tour, Shun se concentra il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange : son cosmos était beaucoup plus puissant qu'à l'ordinaire, plus violent. Ses chaînes s'agitèrent dans tous les sens avec une puissance phénoménale. Intrigué, la Licorne stoppa ses mouvements et l'observa.

_Shun ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y-a-t-il un ennemi à proximité ?

_Je ne sais pas, répondit Andromède un peu confus, c'est étrange…

Il essaya de rappeler la chaîne nébulaire à l'ordre tout en diminuant son apport en cosmos mais rien n'y faisait.

Hyoga se leva, une atmosphère pesante se dégageait du duel. Il lança un regard vers Mu qui semblait se concentrer intensément, laissant une partie de son cosmos doré s'échapper. Il accourut vers ses amis.

_Shun ! Arrête tes chaînes !

_J'essaie, s'écria-t-il, je t'assure !

Du sang coulait de ses paumes tant il tirait sur les mailles métalliques. Mais soudainement les chaînons arrêtèrent tout mouvement. Hyoga laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Mais il prêta attention au corps de Shun qui tremblait.

_Shun ?

Il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment sur le coup.

_Elle l'a trouvé, murmura le japonais.

_De quoi tu parles, s'enquit de demander Hyoga qui ne comprenait pas.

_Son ennemi.

Les chaînes se tournèrent petit à petit vers leur Chevalier.

_Je suis leur ennemi.

Et les chaînes foncèrent vers lui à une vitesse foudroyante. Le Chevalier des Glaces eut à peine le temps de réagir que Shun se fit transpercer au ventre. Jabu qui n'avait pas bouger se précipita vers son adversaire.

_Vite, quelqu'un ! Il faut le soigner !

Hyoga accouru vers son ami qui tombait et le rattrapa pour l'allonger sur le sol, la tête sur ses genoux.

_Hyoga, murmura-t-il la respiration hachée par la douleur, je ne pourrais plus être Chevalier.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que si !

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du Chevalier d'Andromède qui sombra dans l'inconscience. L'unique œil bleu s'écarquilla, l'épouvante envahissant son esprit.

_Non Shun, je t'en prie : restes avec moi ! Ouvres les yeux !

_La blessure n'a pas touché d'organe vital mais il ne faut pas qu'il perde trop de sang. Essaie d'arrêter son hémorragie.

Mu s'était approché.

_Jabu, va chercher des secours.

_Tout de suite !

Et le Chevalier de la Licorne courut dans le Sanctuaire pour chercher l'équipe spécialisée en médecine. Hyoga déchira son T-shirt et retira la pointe de la chaîne pour y serrer son morceau de tissu.

_Je ne comprends pas.

Mu se tourna vers les Chevaliers des Glaces.

_Comment son armure a pu le trahir ? Ça n'a pas de sens !

_Elle l'a senti aussi, dit posément le Bélier.

_Comment ça ?

_Elle a senti le cosmos d'Hades en lui.

* * *

_Haha, je lui en fais voir des vertes et des pas mûres à ce pauvre Shun. Mais viendra son heure de gloire ! Et à Hyoga aussi, il est un peu inutile pour l'instant (même s'il est un bon soutien moral)._

_A part Shun j'aime beaucoup Seiya et Milo qui forme un duo assez comique à mon avis ! Mais lui aussi aura droit à son propre pairing yaoi… Haha…_

_Soyez gentil et laissez-moi une _**_review_**_ :D_

_C'est ma source d'inspiration principale (et puis vos encouragements/critiques/suggestions m'intéressent)_

_A la prochaine !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Et encore un chapitre bouclé ! _

_Nous sommes en aout, c'est les grandes vacances d'été, il reste moins d'un mois et je ne suis pas encore partie. Mais demain cela changera : je vais bouger de chez moi ! _

_Tout ça pour vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas de __**chapitre avant fin aout**__._

_Mais laissons place à l'histoire ! _

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Je peux te parler ?

Le blond se retourna vers le son de la voix.

Cela faisait trois jours que l'accident s'était produit, presque tout le sanctuaire avait été mis au courant. Il y avait bien eu des cas de rejet d'armure antérieurement mais cela n'arrivait qu'aux pires criminels.

Hyoga veillait sur Shun depuis son hospitalisation. Andromède s'était réveillé le jour précédent et dormait à présent, malgré le fait qu'il essayait de le cacher on pouvait grandement sentir sa peine.

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux-tu, Ikki ?

Il s'était levé de la chaise où il était installé et s'approcha du Phénix.

_Allons dans un autre endroit, je ne veux pas que l'on nous entende.

Sentant l'importance de l'affaire, le Chevalier du Cygne le suivit sans un autre commentaire.

* * *

___Shun… Réveilles-toi.

L'interpellé ouvrit ses yeux émeraudes sur le nouveau venu.

_Shaka ?

Il se redressa sur son lit en se demandant ce que l'indien pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il appréciait beaucoup le Chevalier de la Vierge, il représentait son modèle. Depuis qu'il avait porté son armure il se sentait plus proche de lui, comme s'il avait réalisé qu'ils avaient plus de choses en commun qu'il ne le pensait. Mais le Chevalier d'Or lui coupa le flux de ses pensées en lui tendant un collier. Interloqué, Andromède le regarda avec des gros yeux ronds.

_C'est un charme de défense, précisa Shaka qui comme à son habitude avait les yeux clos, il devrait rendre le cosmos d'Hades imperceptible pour ta chaîne.

Il déposa le bijou dans sa main. C'était une chaîne argenté avec au bout une perle de couleur ambre. Shun regarda cet objet comme s'il était le bien le plus précieux qu'on ne lui avait jamais donné. Ces yeux brillèrent d'émotion.

_Merci du fond du cœur Shaka…

Celui-ci sourit tendrement puis se leva afin de partir.

_Tu ne vas quand même pas faire « ça » !?

Hyoga était sous le choc.

_Ikki, c'est complètement insensé ! On ne sait même pas si ça va marcher !

_Tchh, c'que tu peux être bruyant toi quand tu veux.

Le Chevalier Phénix était adossé à un arbre se situant derrière l'hôpital du Sanctuaire face à Cygnus.

_C'est le seul moyen et tu le sais.

_Peut-être, renchéri le russe, mais je le refuse.

_Même pour Shun ?

Il avait touché le point sensible… Ikki se positionna devant Hyoga.

_Je suis prêt, dit le balafré.

En serrant les dents, Hyoga créa un pique de glace et fondit sur son ami.

* * *

Shun s'ennuyait fermement. Il n'y avait rien à faire dans cette chambre vide, il décida d'aller se promener. S'il se souvenait bien, il devait y avoir un petit jardin derrière le bâtiment et s'y dirigea. Un humain normal n'aurait pas pu bouger si vite après une telle blessure mais comme tout Chevalier, son cosmos lui permettait de récupérer plus vite il lui fallait quand même ne pas faire de mouvement brusque pour ne pas rouvrir la plaie. À peine arrivé il ressenti le cosmos glacé de Hyoga en mouvement, comme s'il subissait un grand stress. Il accourut mais la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux le traumatisa.

Le Chevalier de Glace s'élançait vers son frère, armé d'un pique de glace d'au moins soixante-dix centimètres de long : assez pour blesser fatalement.

_Hyoga ! Non ! ARRÊTE !

Mais il était trop tard, Ikki se reçu le coup mortel au cœur puis lança un regard d'horreur vers Shun.

_Shun, suffoqua-t-il en s'étouffant avec son propre sang, pourquoi es-tu… ?

Il s'effondra sans finir sa phrase et ses yeux se voilèrent. Andromède se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?_

Cette question n'arrêtait pas de parcourir son esprit tandis qu'il marchait les jambes tremblantes vers le corps déjà refroidissant de son frère. Hyoga quand à lui, ne disait rien et observait la scène tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_Je te faisais confiance.

Il le savait… Le Chevalier du Cygne savait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

_Comment as-tu pu le TUER !?

Le cosmos d'Andromède s'embrasa, n'ayant jamais atteint une puissance pareille auparavant.

_Shun. S'il-te-plait, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Celui-ci eu un léger rire, emplit de folie.

_«T'expliquer » ? Parce que tu avais une bonne raison de faire ça ? Ne me fais pas rire !

Les larmes coulèrent en torrent sur un visage portant une douleur incomparable.

_Je t'en supplie Shun, supplia Hyoga de toutes ses forces, je ne veux pas te combattre.

_Et tu t'attendais à quoi en faisant ça, que je reste calme ?!

Un vent de tempête souffla, signe qu'une Nebula Storm s'apprêtait à être lancée.

_Moi non plus je ne voulais pas ça ! Je t'assure !

Hyoga avait les yeux de quelqu'un de bouleversé de quelqu'un de sincère.

_Alors pourquoi, s'écria Shun rongé par le désespoir.

Il s'écroula en sanglots.

_Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te faire de mal, Hyoga… Je ne pourrais jamais... ALORS POURQUOI ?!

Le Chevalier de Glace s'approcha du cadavre et s'accroupit pour lui fermer les yeux.

_Tout ça, tous ces risques pris… C'est pour toi, Shun. Juste pour toi.

_Mais je ne veux pas moi ! Je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir pour moi !

Il frappa de ses poings sur le sol, le fissurant au passage. Mais sa main fut stoppée par Cygnus qui le regardait tristement.

_Pourquoi dois-je faire souffrir les gens que j'aime ? Suis-je si faible que ça ?

Il planta son regard secoué par des émotions trop fortes dans celui de son compagnon, il cherchait des réponses qui n'existaient peut-être pas, il voulait se rassurer lui-même.

_Au contraire Shun.

Hyoga le pris par le dos et le serra contre lui.

_Tu es fort Shun, mais c'est une force à peine perceptible. Beaucoup de gens ne la comprenne pas mais moi, je la vois.

Le Chevalier d'Andromède le regarda, ses larmes s'étaient taries. C'est à ce moment-là que le russe lui expliqua.

_Ikki pensait… Qu'en allant aux Enfers, il pourrait s'entretenir avec Hades afin d'avoir une explication sur le cosmos que tu avais reçu… Le seul problème était que l'entrée des Enfers avait été détruite en même temps que le château d'Hades. La façon la plus radicale de l'y envoyer était de se tuer.

Il fit une pause, reprenant son souffle.

_Bien sûr je voulais y aller moi-même, mais étant né sous la constellation du Phénix, ses chances de revenir étaient nettement plus grandes. Il m'a donc confié la tâche de veiller sur son corps en attendant son retour.

Shun baissa le regard.

_Je comprends. Mais s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

Soudainement, son menton fut relevé et il se retrouva face au regard azur du Chevalier du Cygne.

_Je te rappelle que l'on parle de Ikki, le rassura Hyoga, si une petite visite dans les souterrains lui posait un problème alors je voudrais bien me renommer Seiya.

Un sourire amusé éclaira le visage d'Andromède.

_Oui, mon frère vaut bien plus que ça.

Ils rirent légèrement.

_Au fait Shun.

_Oui ?

_Tu ne te rappelles pas ce que tu m'as fait l'autre soir ?

_Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

Le Chevalier androgyne lui adressa un regard perdu.

_De ça.

Et dans un mouvement gracieux, Cygnus déposa ses lèvres sur leur homologue les scellant dans une union commune. D'abord étonner, Shun n'y répondit pas puis se laissa prendre au jeu et ferma les yeux tout en rougissant. Essayant d'en profiter, Hyoga serra la nuque de son partenaire et lécha ses lèvres afin d'avoir l'accord de rentrer dans sa cavité buccale. Shun se laissa faire et accueillit la nouvelle venue quand soudainement :

_Par Zeus ! C'est un crime passionnel !

Seiya regardait la scène horrifié non par leur fougueux baiser mais par le corps sans vie du Phénix qui gisait à côté d'eux.

_Seiya, reste calme et écoute-nous.

Hyoga essayait de détourner l'attention de Pégase pendant que Shun faisait appel à ses chaînes.

_Rester calme ? C'est à moi de dire ça ! Je sais qu'Ikki avait son humeur mais pas au point de mériter la mort !

Quelque chose tapota sur son épaule et il se retourna.

_Plaît-il ?

La chaîne l'assomma et il tomba à terre.

_J'espère que les autres Chevaliers sauront se montrer compréhensifs car nous allons avoir de gros problèmes sinon, constata Shun peu rassuré.

_Je vois ça d'ici, annonça Hyoga, « Andromède et Cygnus : le couple visant à tuer leurs compagnons d'armes. »

Sur le coup le Chevalier d'Andromède rougit fortement.

_On est vraiment… en couple ?

_Tu veux pas, s'étonna le russe.

_Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que, c'est si soudain et…

Hyoga se releva et lui prit sa main et fit une légère révérence tout en lui donnant un doux baiser.

_Je t'aime Shun, plus que tout au monde.

Devant cette révélation, le japonais baissa sa tête rougie par l'émotion, c'est au bout de quelques instants qu'il réussit à dire :

_Moi aussi Hyoga, et depuis bien longtemps.

Il se releva à son tour et s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais…

_Par Athéna, qu'est-ce que ç'est que ça ?!

Jabu qui avait mal choisi son moment pour visiter les charmants jardins de l'hôpital se trouva devant une scène plus qu'insolite.

_J'vous promets je dirais ri…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un chaînon s'abatis sur sa nuque.

_Va vraiment falloir qu'on mette les choses au clair car ça tourne franchement au ridicule, fit remarquer Hyoga un peu déçu d'avoir été interrompu.

_Oui, allons mettre le corps de mon frère dans une chambre froide pour qu'il se conserve.

_Pas bête… Et lui réparer ses organes en option aussi.

_On n'a lui mettre un cœur de cochon, déjà qu'il en a le caractère…

_Le pire c'est que ç'est pas une mauvaise idée. Allez en route !

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers l'hôpital.

* * *

_Je vais résumer la situation d'après le point de vue de Seiya.

Ils étaient dans la morgue de l'hôpital. Seiya qui s'était réveillé, Shun et Hyoga était à genoux devant Milo (encore).

_Hyoga et Shun sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis bien longtemps, résuma le Chevalier du Scorpion, mais Ikki faisait barrage à leur relation ils l'ont donc tué pour être tranquilles.

_C'est tout à fait ça, affirma le Chevalier Pégase.

_Scarlet Needle.

Dans un cri étouffé, Seiya tomba à la renverse.

_Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire, j'vais t'apprendre à me faire tourner en bourrique !

Il prit la jambe du Chevalier de Bronze et commença à s'en aller.

_Ah, au fait vous deux.

Shun et Hyoga relevèrent la tête vers lui.

_Félicitation, dit le Scorpion avec un sourire, et merde pour toi Shun. Enfin, j'veux dire… pour ton frère…

_Oh t'inquiètes pas il reviendra vite, le rassura Andromède.

_Ouais, t'as raison. Allé, j'vais aller taper sur mon punching-ball vivant.

Il partit tout en riant sadiquement pendant que Seiya glissait sur le sol.

* * *

_Voilà qui conclut ce chapitre. Je vous préviens il va y avoir une petite pause dans le pairing principal (Shun x Hyoga) et on se tournera vers __**d'autres personnages **__!_

_J'me permets de faire de la pub : si vous adorez Saint Seiya et les vidéos bien marrantes, allez voir __**Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque Abrégée de Statealchemist.**_

_Ce mec est tout simplement un Dieu et fais tellement de référence et des blagues que j'ai dû regarder plusieurs fois chaque vidéo pour toutes les repérer._

_Il a même un site officiel !_

_Sinon… __**review ?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Message important (je pense) :**

Je risque de mettre beaucoup de temps à sortir la suite de cette série à cause de mon manque d'information. En effet, j'ai oublié beaucoup de points importants de la partie Hadès, et je dois donc revoir tous les épisodes (sachant qu'on est en période scolaire, ça va mettre du temps) donc je m'en excuse d'avance.

J'ai décidé de supprimé le chapitre précédent qui n'était qu'optionnel : je vais juste m'atteler dans la trame principale.

Merci à ceux qui me suivent et à bientôt j'espère !


End file.
